Comic Love
by Starpenmusic
Summary: Captain America... Teen Titans... Superman.. Green Lantern... Comics have some of the rarest love, and here's a collection spanning many universes.
1. Captain America: Star Spangled Love

She loved him. She had even before he was a big shot. Before he was Captain America, the Star Spangled man. No, she loved Steve Rogers the wimpy kid from Brooklyn. He had a heart and more importantly compassion. Even when Bucky died he had kept his dignity. Peggy Carter considered herself a tough woman. After all she was a high ranking army official. But somehow Rogers was able to do what no other man had. He had made her fall for him. On the day of the crash she had broken. Her heart had shattered into so many pieces that she never had been able to fully recover it. _They had a date. Steve will be there. _She had tried to assure herself. He had seemed so confident and calm, even though his death loomed before him. They were going to go dancing on Saturday. He had been waiting for the right partner, and she knew she was his. Sure, she would saunter around in her heels and act strong, but with Steve she knew she didn't have to. They had always teased each other about being on time, but this time it was no joke. She knew he was gone and lost to her forever. That didn't stop her though. Every Saturday she would go to the bar and wait. She refused to dance with any man there. She was Steve's and Steve's alone. But he wasn't there. Not in ten weeks and not in ten years. She never gave up in him. How could she? Her love was too powerful, too consuming. But he never came. Eventually she was too old and frail to make the journey to the bar. She still refused to believe his death. One day Captain America would sweep her off her feet and carry her to their life together. Than it was the end. Her lush brown hair turned to match the snow and her smooth skin as wrinkled as time. His name was on her once red lips and her last thought was of his perfect face. When he awoke many years later, he looked far and wide for her. He had to apologize for missing their date. And one day he did. It was no more than a tombstone and she was no more than bones. _Peggy Carter_. It said. _Solider, Fighter and Lover of a Brooklyn boy._ She truly had never given up on him. When he visited the bar she had frequented he heard tales of a woman who had waited for her love on Saturdays. And he knew that one day he would see her again. It was that that kept him going. Her memory and love. Forever and always.

Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers (Steggy)


	2. Teen Titans: Our Own Worst Enemy

"_Come out." They pleaded. "Come back?" It made no difference. She couldn't have come back no matter how much she wanted to. Her mind was a maze, black and empty that had swallowed her whole, doomed to spend the rest of her time trapped in that cage. Like a feral animal it had picked her clean, wiping away any hope or resistance from her until she was a limp mass, too weak to move. She hated crying, yet here tears were all she could muster. They poured from her eyes in buckets, threatening to drown her. But drowning would mean relief, an escape from her current state. Hours would pass, blurring into days. A moment could feel like an eternity, an eternity of fighting the monster she knew was herself. She would try to scream, only to find her voice swept away by the pure terror. _

_Unable to think, unable to breathe. She would leave as long as she could; refusing to give up. If she did she would become just another lost soul floating around her unconscious mind. She knew they tried to help her. She could feel foreign minds, prying minds trying to reach in and find her; bring her out to the surface. But she was too lost, buried away so deep not much was left except for a vague memory. A lingering kiss in the sunshine, a moment of actual joy. But that was it. The memory was like a puzzle piece, a fragment of what once was. There was something they had taken from her; one of the puzzle pieces was gone. She knew she could've fought back. If she had only been able to remember her own name._

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was torture, being so close to her yet infinitely farther than he could have ever imagined. He would sit with her for hours, watching her hands shake and body silently shiver. No matter what he did, he couldn't bring her back. But he wouldn't leave her. Not until she came back. He would stare into her lifeless eyes, wishing to see at least a spark of recognition in the blank orbs, as deep and reflecting as an ocean. Unwavering, cold and removed. She was still beautiful though. Skin pale in the light, dark hair almost purple and matted to her neck with sweat. Her hands lay open on her lap, cold even when he held them for hours on end.

The others would stop by, scared and disturbed by the face that was no longer concealed by a hood. He would try to amuse her, twisting and warping his body into any animal he could think of. She never smiled though. In darker moments he worried she would never see or hear again. When the crying started his heavy heart shattered. Tears would fall from her still eyes. She wouldn't move, wouldn't blink. Tears would just rain from her eyes without a whimper. No matter what her family was or what she had done, she didn't deserve that. No one did.

That night rang loud and clears in his mind, nightmarish images exploding in front of his eyes. It was supposed to have been so simple, only a few low level crooks that they were supposed to clean up for the bigger heroes. But they had helped and they had found his mind, wild and open before they began ripping into it. But she had fought for him. She had looked at him as they attacked her mind instead and a lone tear shone on her cheek. As she had whispered his name they had locked her in her prison. It was his fault, his nagging guilt. Would it have hurt so much if he hadn't loved her? If in that last second the walls that she had built up hadn't come crashing down? So he followed the same routine month after month. From dusk to dawn he would talk to her, telling her about a life she was missing. Until the day they told him she was too far gone to ever come back. So he sat with her one last time, knotting his fingers in her hair. "Raven." Passion and desperation mingled into one. "Rachel.

_The image of Gars face was so clear it was almost if she could see again. "Raven." If she had been an optimistic person she would have thought it was his voice bouncing around in her head. She wanted to reach out, tell him she was here. Then it was more hushed. "Rachel." Something clicked in her. Lips twitched. "Gar."_


	3. Young Justice: Out of This World

He knew she wasn't his girlfriend on the job, but it didn't stop the panic.

The panic that someone might hurt her, kill her, take her away from him.

He tried to tell himself that she was just another team member on another mission. S

She wasn't though.

He hadn't lived long without her, but he had no clue how he had done it.

The way her hands gently caressed him and the soft tickle of her mind could always make him groan with pleasure.

He loved her.

He had ever since that first day when she had said that she liked his shirt. The emotion was too small at first, only inkling.

A whispered suggestion.

That day in Belle Reeve had been the breaking point.

He had almost lost her and in her realized he needed her.

Her optimistic personality, dancing eyes and bright smile anchored him.

He wouldn't leave her, even if the sun froze over.

Because she belonged to him and him alone.

He looked at her now, limbs intertwined.

Sheets stained red by the sins of their past.

Conjoined hearts beating in time.

Her breath, soft and even against his face.

He held her tight, skin soft and warm.

He was content, just sitting there and watching her sleep.

She gently shuddered as if she could feel his eyes.

So he gently rubbed his calloused fingers across her cheek and watched her smile.

Lips twitched and words hung in the air like stars.

"I love you M'gann."


	4. Spiderman: One More Day

I kept my fingers intertwined with Peters. "Tell me you love me." I whispered, running my free hand through his thick hair. "Tell me you have _always_ loved me." He nodded with eyes bright in the dark space. "Always MJ, always." He murmered. I smiled as he kissed the tears from my own cool cheek. "Are you sure about this?" I felt him nod. "If it means saving Aunt May." My heart stung. Our marriage, erased and completely gone from history all because of a gunshot. One impetuous shot had started a chain reaction bigger than any of us could have imagined. I pulled away from Peter even though it physically hurt me. Every second had to count. We were giving up so much. "No one's going to remember Spider-man is Peter Park." He said randomly. The pain weighed so heavily on my chest that I could barely squeeze words out. "And no one will remember us." Peter nodded. "MJ." His fingers left mine lonely as he knotted his fingers in my flaming hair. "I'm going to miss you so much." I sobbed. Before he could answer the air shifted as if it had become static charged. Peter tensed and pulled me closer. I tucked my head into his chest. The air sparked and began to almost pull apart. I clung to Peter though I could feel time ripping us away from each other. I felt our bodies separate and an emptiness begin to climb up me. I grasped Peter's fingers with everything in me. Only five fingers holding us together. I wanted to scream, tell him how much I loved him. I couldn't breathe though. The air was being sucked away from us like the light. Was this what it would be like to be blind? Eyes wide opened yet completely unseeing? Peter literally began to slip from my fingers. No. No. No. No. Then he was gone. It was like I was falling through nothing, almost not existing. Images of Peter flashed through my head. Our wedding. Our future child. The way he smiled as he pulled off his mask. They all spiraled down the drain, fading from reality to something reminiscent of a dream. As it crescendo to a climax, everything went black.

_Peter Parker yawned and stretched his arms over his head. His hand brushed the other side of the bed, marveling for a second at how cold it was. Why would it be cold? As soon as the feeling came it passed though. Of course the bed would be cold without anyone sleeping on it. Peter Parker was a single bachelor. _


	5. Batman & WW: Age Is Only a Number

I held his frail form; wishing age wasn't taking him from me. There was so many things I wished, and it was hard to sort my reality from the nightmare. The nightmare that would end with me living the rest of my life alone and without him. I was far from immortal, but now I would still live long after his bones were nothing more than dust. All I wanted was for the energy to flow once again through his veins and a familiar glint to return to his now milky eyes. "You're still beautiful to me." I whispered. He couldn't hear me speak so low though. Not at his weakened age. "No matter what has happened to you." It wasn't right and it wasn't supposed to end this way. "Please don't go." I let tears fall from my cheeks onto his nose, where I watched them glide over his face, getting stuck in wrinkles and folds of skin. The old man was unresponsive. I turned to yell at the onlookers behind me. "Help him, please!" All I got was blank stares and grim shakes of the head. No technology or magic could save the man I loved. His crinkled eyelids fluttered. "Bruce?" He struggled to remain awake. "Wonder Woman? Is that you?" I squeezed his hand. I didn't want him to be lost in the darkness of age. "I-I-"His voice gave way to wheezing. "I'm here baby." I stroked the little hair he had left. "I love you Diana." He murmured. "I'm so-sorry for it all." His voice faded away, the hand in mine went limp. A sob erupted out of me. Why? Bruce's pale skin was a stark contrast from his bed sheets. He was dead, and it wasn't his fault. I sank to my knees, a mass of tears and sobs. "Why?" I whispered. "Because humans can't live forever." Robin whispered. "If Bruce hadn't aged, then he wouldn't have been human. That's the remarkable thing about Batman; he did what was right as a human. He's gone, and Bruce would not blame you for not aging. I know he loved you truly." I turned to look at my once husbands body. So frail and small, nothing like the brooding rogue he had once been. "Well look where his love got him." I said bitterly. "It got him happiness." He said. I shook my head furiously, my, dark hair covering my eyes. "He looks so happy." I snorted. Then there was a hundred sympathetic voices, all trying to tell me how everything was okay. But the thing is have never seen anything as far from okay.


	6. Green Lantern: A Brighter Light

It didn't matter if they had grown up together. Hal knew he loved Carol, and that was all that mattered. He had been there no matter what, and she had never know. Had she never seen the lingering touches or forlorn glances? Sure Hal was cocky, but he was true. He would protect Carol, Green Lantern or not. It was simple and it was pure. Even when she had turned into Star Sapphire and tried to kill him he had saved her. He would stay with her until the end. He would wait. He would wait until the day when she would look him the eye and whisper _I love you_ with all the passion he craved. It didn't matter how long it took, it would happen eventually. And when it did he would be ready. He wasn't a flirt. At least he wasn't now that he almost lost her. Seeing her lie limp in the rubble had struck a chord with him. He could have as many useless loves as he wanted, but without Carol he wouldn't be satisfied. He wouldn't be satisfied until she was his. And if he got his way that would be soon. A love brighter than a lantern.

Hal and Carol (Harol)


	7. Superman: A Super Pair

Lois knew she wasn't alone. No matter how worthless or aggravated she felt, she knew there was literally a Superman waiting for her with open arms. And that's why she loved him. Clark was there, weather he was in Spandex tights or a business suit and wire rim glasses. Sure, he was powerful but he was also so weak, so depleted without her. They were a team. Superman could pulverize as many people as he wanted, but without his rapid fire reporter it didn't seem to matter. How could he save the world when he couldn't save himself? He would wrap his muscly arms around Lois and it was all alright.


	8. Batman: Bats and Cats

He knew there were many reasons why he was losing her. He pushed away, made her wait out in the rain like everyone else. But cats hate rain. So she started to leave, slipping through his fingers like water. He said he didn't have time, that a relationship wasn't on his mind, but it was just another one of the facades that built him up. Deep down, hidden somewhere deep within he knew the truth. It was his inability to say 'I love you'. It was his inability to hold anything more than a fling with a woman, the inability to trust anyone other than himself. So he would lay in bed with as many women as he wanted to keep up the image but in every face he saw hers. The fierce arch of her eyebrow, the proud curve of her lip. He loved her, but couldn't say it. There were only three simple words but they held infinite meaning. His lips, now pressed into a permanent grim line hadn't said those words since his parents had died. Since his mother's blood had run over the streets. That blood now covered him in a figurative sense. Life was so fleeting, so fragile that it he couldn't connect, because he above all else knew that love was as fleeting as life. Right now she stood before skin pale in the moonlight. "Give me a reason to stay." She pleaded. Did he have reasons? Was it even right of him to tether her here? So he stood silent, watching the women he wanted close off to him, run away into the darkness that coated him. And all he could do was watch her go.


	9. Batman: Mascara Stains

"Look at me."

His voice was like a magnet, drawing my blue eyes into his dark and beady ones.

I stared into those pupils, insanity clouding them over.

Why?

How had I, a young woman successful in career fallen for him, a psychopathic maniac?

But I had, and now I had to live with him… and all of his many faults.

His voice was like a nails on a chalkboard somehow able to soothe me even in my darkest hours.

Even now, laying in a bed with red stained sheets an overwhelming sense of calm was wrapped tightly around me.

His chaos brought in security in a sense.

I would wake in the morning and he would still be crazy, still be psycho.

He looked at me in the dark, yellow teeth grinning like a crocodiles, white hands knotted in my blonde hair.

"I love you Mistah J."

I whispered, words hanging in the air like the stars that shone above us.

He chuckled.

"Good Harley, that's very good."

The silence enveloped me.

"Do you love me too?"

My voice was a whisper, as thin as a spider web.

I was fragile, ready to shatter.

The faintest blow from his hands would leave me in pieces on the floor.

"What kind of question is that?"

He chuckled.

I tightened my fists, hands shaking.

Tears bubbled in my eyes, threatening to spill over and reveal how weak I truly was.

How lost would be without him, his insanity.

He never answered.

Never said I love you too.

Deep down I had hidden a truth, a fear I was too afraid to face.

I was just another pretty face, just another accomplish to help him pull off crimes.

He hadn't loved me when I was my old self, Dr. Harleen Quinn.

He loved Harley Quinn, a woman in a jester suit that was just as maniacal as he was.

His hands tightened in my hair, pulling forth a whimper.

"I said what kind of question is that?"

He growled.

Shaky voice, shaky hands.

Every part of me was shaking.

"It's a dumb one."

I whispered.

He began to pull on my hair.

"What was that?"

He laughed.

"I said it was a dumb one!"

The pressure on my head stopped and I caught my breath.

He exhaled, rancid breath clouded my nose.

"That's what I thought, that's what I thought."

He released me and rolled over, done with me for now.

I let the tears roll down my porcelain cheeks, a memory in each one.

The look of pride on my parents face when I graduated college.

The tear exploded on the bed, memory shattering with it.

I couldn't be that girl anymore, the girl with the bright blue eyes and the love of animals.

I had to play the part.

Not for myself, for him, because if I lost him there would be no point to me.

I had given up my life, my past, present and future and to follow him into the deep.

So I tucked the blankets over my head and snuggled in and tried to pretend I was that little girl and not only a clown with tear drop stained makeup.


End file.
